


A Witcher's Flower

by dat_carovieh



Series: PWP [7]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Day 1, First Time, First Times, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Geralt Fluff Week, Geralt is an idiot, Hand Jobs, I mean the porn is the plot here, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Worried Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25653979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dat_carovieh/pseuds/dat_carovieh
Summary: Geralt has never had sex with a man. When he and Jaskier get together he panics a little.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: PWP [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921288
Comments: 84
Kudos: 393
Collections: Geralt Fluff Week 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Contribution for Geralt Fluff Week, Day 1: "First Times"

Geralt pressed Jaskier against the wall, lips crashing against each other, hands trailing through hair, tugging. It had taken them way too long to finally admit their feelings for each other and now they were clinging to the other as if they were drowning. They pulled apart, just for a moment, looked at each other heavily panting, both smiling. Geralt’s fingers brushed over Jaskier’s cheeks, lips and neck, not quite able to believe, he was allowed to touch him now as much as he wanted. Jaskier pulled him back in, tugging at his hair, mouth open and his tongue slipped into Geralt’s mouth. The bard’s hands moved to his ass and squeezed and he pressed himself close against Geralt.

He felt something hard press against his junk and froze. He had not thought about this. Which was probably stupid, it should have been clear. He has had plenty of sex in the past, maybe not as much as you would expect from someone his age but still some. Just never with men. And in general, he hadn’t really done a lot of exciting stuff. To be precise, the most exciting stuff was probably eating out a woman. Jaskier on the other hand has had plenty of partners, men and women, and had always talked about all the cool stuff he has experienced. What would he expect from Geralt? He actually had no idea, how the thing even worked with two men. Except maybe blowjobs. He at least knew about them, did receive them from time to time, when a whore felt bold enough to take a Witchers pick between her lips. But he had no idea, if he could do it himself and most importantly if he could actually satisfy Jaskier. He remembered the bard talking about the great blowjobs he had gotten.

Jaskier pulled back and looked at him, one eyebrow raised.

“Everything alright, dear?” he asked concerned. Geralt swallowed hard. He would manage somehow… hopefully. Or he would certainly lose Jaskier if he didn’t so he had to try.

“Yes, everything fine,” he lied and tried to ignore his worries and leaned back in to kiss Jaskier, but the bard leaned away. Shit, he had already fucked up.

“Oh no, it’s not, something is up and you clearly are not comfortable. Is it to fast? Don’t worry, we can slow down, but sometimes you need to use your words and tell me, what you want,” Jaskier insisted.

“No, it’s fine,” Geralt tried again. Jaskier wiggled out of his grip and crossed his arms.

“It’s not and I want you to tell me, what it is,” he demanded. “Come.” Jaskier took Geralt’s hand and pulled him to the bed, where they sat down next to each other. Geralt was worrying his bottom lip and looked down at his hands.

“I have never… with a man…,” he said, not daring to look up, he couldn’t stand to look up and see Jaskier’s disappointment. “And also, with women nothing… exciting… like you…” He felt Jaskier’s hand stroking over his cheek and looked up in surprise. He was even more surprised when he saw a fond smile.

“Oh darling, and you are worried, I would be disappointed? It’s alright. I can show you things I enjoy and we find out together, what you like. But you have to talk to me, ok. Promise me to tell me what you like and what you don’t like? And if I suggest something, you don’t feel comfortable with, you say no and you don’t beat yourself up about it, like I know you tend to do. I don’t mind not doing stuff, if you don’t like to.” Geralt nodded, relieve washed over him. He still felt unsure, still afraid that Jaskier might change his mind.

“Words, Geralt, please,” Jaskier said, leaning his forehead against Geralt’s. “Yes, Jask,” he said quietly. Jaskier climbed on Geralt’s lap and took his face between his hands.

“I just want you to know, I don’t need highly adventurous sex, I mean it’s nice but I don’t care, as long as it’s you,” he said and kissed Geralt, who seemed to finally relax a litle and leaned into the kiss eagerly, stroking his hands through Jaskier’s hair. Jaskier moved his hips closer and felt Geralt’s hard cock press against his abdomen. Geralt moaned into his mouth and his hands moved further down to Jaskier’s butt pressing him closer.

“So how about we start with something, you already have experience with. I could suck your cock,” Jaskier proposed, breathing against Geralt’s lips while talking. “I seem to remember, you mentioned, that you like getting blowjobs.” It was true, Geralt did like them, he couldn’t remember telling Jaskier that but the bard tended to remember things he mentioned as a throwaway comment years ago. He still hesitated and Jaskier looked at him with a questioning look.

“You are thinking, if I do that, I expect the same from you?” he asked. Damn, why was he so good at reading him. Geralt nodded reluctantly.

“I seem to remember, I told you, we are not doing anything you don’t feel comfortable with. So, when I suggest, sucking you off, I don’t expect anything in return. If you want to try it at one point, I would be happy, if not, that’s fine with me. So how is it? I would really enjoy it.”

Geralt smiled at him. “Sounds good,” he answered and he saw how excited Jaskier immediately got. It was not like Geralt didn’t want to try that, he just wasn’t sure about the how and if he would like it. Jaskier seemed like he liked it a lot. The whores had not been that eager to have his cock in their mouth. Jaskier pulled his shirt out of his trousers and pushed it up, letting his hands stroke through Geralt’s chest hair. Then he took hold of the hem and pulled it over Geralt’s head, tossing it behind him carelessly. He took a moment to take the sight in.

“You look beautiful,” he said enthralled, lightly brushing his fingers over the skin. Geralt was tugging on Jaskier’s shirt, so he lifted his arms over his head and let Geralt pull it off. The smile on Geralt’s face, when he ran his fingers through Jaskier’s chest hair was probably the most beautiful thing, the bard has ever seen.

He got up from Geralt’s lap. “Can you lie down for me, dear?” he asked. Geralt shuffled around so he was fully lying on the bed and Jaskier climbed between his legs, settling down on his knees. He brushed his fingers over Geralt’s belly until he reached the trousers. “May I?” Geralt didn’t look like he would have any objections, but he would rather ask once to much.

“Yes, please,” Geralt said and his hips bucked up. Jaskier unlaced the trousers and pulled them down to free Geralt’s cock. Jaskier allowed himself to admire it for a moment. He had seen Geralt naked before, he had known that he was big, but seeing it now was different. He wasn’t overly big but surely over average. Jaskier eagerly licked his lips and couldn’t wait to get it as far up his throat as he could. He softly traced over the scars on Geralt’s thighs, up until he nearly reached the twitching cock. One hand slipped between Geralt’s legs, cupping his balls and drawing the most beautiful moan from the Witcher.

He let his lips trace over the thighs, kissing, licking and slightly sucking over the skin, making Geralt arch to finally get touched.

“Oh, Jaskier… please,” Geralt moaned. Jaskier looked up at him.

“What is it, Darling?” he asked innocently.

“Just…ahh… don’t stop please,” he managed to press out between moans that came from Jaskier fondling his balls. He reached the base of Geralt’s cock and slightly traced his fingers over the skin. His tongue barely touched the skin of the cock as it swirled around, teasingly.

And finally, he opened his mouth, taking him in as deep as he could, feeling him against the back of his throat. As far as he dared without risking his singing voice for the next day. Geralt’s groans where deep and sounded like he was relaxing. Jaskier glanced up and saw, that the Witcher had his eyes closed and lips slightly parted. Jaskier’s tongue swirled around the tip before he sank down again.

“Oh gods… Jask…”

Geralt fisted his hands into the sheets under him, trying to restrain himself from thrusting up into Jaskier’s mouth. The warm hand around his balls moved a little downwards and fingers started to massage the spot between his balls and his hole. Geralt tore his eyes open with a loud moan. He had never felt that. How had he gone nearly 100 years of his life without knowing there was a spot that made his head spin like this?

Jaskier pulled his head back and smiled at Geralt.

“I assume this is good?” he asked with a smirk.

“Fuck yes… don’t stop, please,” he begged. He was sure he had never felt that good. Part of this surely was Jaskier and another part was what he was doing with his hands and his tongue. There was so much going on, he couldn’t focus. He didn’t want to focus, he just wanted to enjoy the pleasure washing over him. He knew he was safe with Jaskier and he could let his guard down. Jaskier was really good at ripping his guard down. Had always been.

“Jaskier, I’m going to…. ahhhh,” Geralt tried to warn Jaskier but his words where cut of by Jaskier sinking his mouth deep down onto his cock, taking him deeper than before. He sucked and dragged his tongue around his cock. With an animalistic moan the built-up pleasure got released and he came in Jaskier’s mouth who immediately swallowed everything. Heavily panting, Geralt laid his head back and closed his eyes. Jaskier crawled up to him and lied down on his chest.

Geralt opened his eyes again and pulled him in for a kiss.

“How do you feel?” the bard asked, tracing his fingers over Geralt’s cheek.

“Great, this was…amazing…,” he answered and pulled Jaskier into another kiss. Jaskier smiled and settled on Geralt’s chest, content with the world.

“But you didn’t…” Geralt said and gestured vaguely in the direction of Jaskier’s crotch.

“I’m fine,” he said. “You don’t have to do anything.” Geralt pulled him closer and locked their eyes.

“I know, but I want to make you feel good as well. I just… uhm don’t know what to do,” he said, suddenly looking shy again. It was an absolutely gorgeous sight.

“If you want, you could jerk me off. I assume, you have done that with yourself before,” Jaskier said then grinned, “actually for a fact I know you did, you are not as quiet as you might think. It’s not too different with someone else,” Jaskier wouldn’t have cared to much if he didn’t get to come today. His main concern was making Geralt feel comfortable and he had greatly enjoyed sucking him off. That was something he could totally get used to. But he would not say no, to a handjob, if Geralt wanted to. Geralt sat up eagerly and traced his hands over Jaskier’s chest, gently tugging at the hair.

“You like the hair?” Jaskier asked. Geralt nodded.

“It’s soft, never had someone with chest hair,” he explained. “Is that ok?” he asked.

“Yes, I like it, please don’t worry to much. I tell you, if I don’t like something, promise. We have all night, you can take your time, if you like.”

And Geralt did, he traced his fingers over every inch of skin he could reach, kissed Jaskier’s lips, neck, his collarbones and he grew more and more confident while he did. It seemed like an eternity until finally one of his hands wrapped around Jaskier’s cock, slowly starting to move it up and down.

“Oh gods, your hands are big,” Jaskier moaned, a little overwhelmed by the sensation. Geralt stopped and looked at him questioning.

“Oh no, that was something positive, I love it,” he assured him. Geralt smiled at him and his other hand vanished between Jaskier’s legs, cupping his balls, like Jaskier had done it with him.

“Hgnn… yes,” he groaned and bucked up into Geralt’s fist. After giving the blowjob and after Geralt taking so much time touching everything but his cock, it didn’t take him long to come and he spilled over Geralt’s hand and his own stomach. Breathing heavily, he lied back for a moment. Geralt was swirling his fingers through the spent on Jaskier’s belly watching curiously and Jaskier could see the little wrinkles on Geralt’s nose, telling him, he took in the scent. With a grin, he dipped his fingers in and brought them up to his mouth, to lick them clean again, not breaking eye contact while doing so. Geralt’s breath hitched.

“How does it taste?” Geralt whispered.

“Salty, some people like the taste, some don’t. I generally do. Especially when I really like the person It’s from. You tasted delicious,” he explained. Geralt felt a flutter in his stomach at the implication.

“You don’t have to try,” Jaskier said with a small laugh in reaction to Geralt looking unsure and curiously sniffing his fingers. But he was really curious and Jaskier said he liked it, it did smell interesting, so he opened his mouth and carefully liked a little from his fingers. Jaskier had been right, it did taste salty and it was strange but it also somehow tasted a lot like Jaskier. He licked his fingers clean and realized, Jaskier was watching him the whole time. He lowered his hand again and moved it over Jaskier’s belly.

“Do you… do you want to lick it off?” Jaskier asked, unsure if he would go to far, suggesting that. But Geralt’s face lightened up at the suggestion and he nodded.

“Come here,” Jaskier requested and pulled Geralt in to kiss him, then he let go of his head, to give him the space to decide what he wanted to do. Geralt eagerly bent down to his stomach and started to lick him clean. Jaskier closed his eyes, enjoying the soft touches and the feeling of Geralt’s breath.

Geralt got lost in what he was doing, the scent and the taste of Jaskier under him, the sound of the heartbeat, slightly faster than normal, the hitched breathing and the proof of pleasure, Geralt had brought him. This was something he could get used to. When he was done, he crawled up to lie down next to Jaskier and pulled the blanket over them both. Jaskier turned to him and wrapped his arms around him.

“I love you, Geralt,” he said, eyes already closed.

“Love you too, Jask.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Yeah, I have heard about it. But people actually do this and enjoy it? Doesn’t it hurt?” The idea of someone letting someone else sticking a cock up their ass really confused Geralt. He was pretty sure there was only stuff supposed to get out.

“It can hurt, but if you do it right, it doesn’t. And yes, people enjoy it. I do,” Jaskier explained. He rummaged through his pack and found a small vial of oil.

“There are two important things, first lubrication,” he held up the vial, “and second preparation,” he held up his hand, two fingers stretched out making a scissoring motion. Geralt still looked sceptical.

“Let me give you a little presentation,” Jaskier said and got up from the bed. He quickly stripped out of all his clothes. Geralt stared at him, taking in the soft, glowing skin and the slowly moving muscles. The bard crawled back on the bed.

“What you need to do is, make your fingers nice and slick with the oil,” Jaskier explained, pouring some oil on his fingers. “And then you start with one finger,” he held one finger up, turned around, so Geralt had a good view of his backside and slipped it into himself. Geralt was watching intently, felt heat pooling in his middle, as Jaskier moaned. He looked extremely dirty, like this, on his knees, his own finger in his ass.

“There is this spot in the front, about a finger length in, pretty easy to find, that makes me see stars. I’ve come only from that in the past.” While he was talking, he slipped in a second finger and started to fuck himself. “But the angle is bad when doing it alone, can’t reach it like that. It’s also not super comfortable with the hand bent like that. Much easier for a partner.” He was panting while doing it. His cock was bouncing up and down, already hard. Geralt felt his own straining against his trousers.

“Do you want to try?” Jaskier asked.

“It really doesn’t hurt?” Geralt was still unsure. The last thing he wanted to do was causing Jaskier pain.

“Hell no, I absolutely love it.” And he sure looked like he did. The thought of giving Jaskier pleasure with something the bard couldn’t do himself convinced him. Last time he had only jerked him off and he did feel a little bad about it, because that was something, Jaskier could do himself. He nodded in agreement. Jaskier pulled out his fingers and handed Geralt the oil before flopping down on his back, spreading his legs invitingly. Geralt poured some over his fingers and inched closer, still hesitating. But Jaskier smiled at him openly and lifted his butt a little from the mattress.

“I can talk you through it, if you want me to,” Jaskier offered.

“Hmm,” Geralt answered with a nod. He was sure, Jaskier would have understood as without the nod as well. He had become good at reading his grunts.

“You start with one finger,” he explained. Geralt put his left hand on the inside of Jaskier’s thigh, just let it lie there as a warm weight, his right hand traced between his cheeks and found the entrance. He hesitated a little and pressed against the muscle. Just the little push made Jaskier gasp.

“You can press a bit more,” Jaskier said with a reassuring smile. So he did and breached the muscle. Jaskier immediately pressed down on his finger, head bent back, moaning in pleasure.

“You said it’s in the front?” Geralt asked, not sure how to proceed.

“Just crook your finger a bit,” Jaskier requested. Geralt did and gently pressed against the wall, dragging his finger around a little until he found a spot that felt different and had Jaskier thrashing around. He moaned loudly and pressed against the finger.

“Oh gods… yes… there… aahh… fuck… Geralt.” Geralt followed his instinct he pulled back a little and thrust back in, dragging his finger over the spot again. Jaskier under him was reduced to a blabbering pile. Geralt smiled as he watched this. Knowing he was able to bring his partner this much pleasure made him happy.

“You can… you can…” Jaskier started but was interrupted by his own heavy panting. Geralt stopped moving his fingers and Jaskier whined in response. But now he was able to say what he wanted to say. “You can add another finger,” he said and lifted his butt a little again. Geralt did and it already felt really tight around his fingers. The thought how it would feel around his cock made it twitch a little in his trousers. Jaskier let out a long groan. Geralt did what he had done before, thrusting into him, occasionally stopping to massage him.

“Yes… please… more,” Jaskier moaned. Geralt cocked his head and looked at him questioning, he didn’t want to make a mistake.

“Another… ah… another finger, please.” Geralt raised an eyebrow. It already felt pretty tight.

“Yes, I’m sure,” Jaskier insisted. So Geralt did, searching Jaskier’s face and scent for signs of pain but there wasn’t any, just pleasure, arousal and… love. Jaskier moved against his fingers, fucking himself on them.

He opened his eyes and looked at Geralt.

“Do you want to fuck me?” he asked. Geralt’s cock gave another twitch, it already hurt being confined in his trousers.

“Would love to,” he answered.

“Then by all means, fuck me,” Jaskier begged. He looked desperate. Geralt pulled his fingers back and Jaskier whined again. Quickly he got undressed and kneeled between Jaskier’s legs.

“Oil,” he was reminded. Geralt grabbed the oil, poured some over his fingers and spread it over his cock. Jaskier put a hand into his neck and pulled him on top of him, between his legs. With a smooth motion, he loosely wrapped his legs around Geralt’s back and reached down to take Geralt’s cock in his hand, guiding it to his entrance. His legs pulled Geralt closer, so that he was pushing deeper in him.

“Gods, you are big,” he moaned. “And yes, that’s a good thing.” His hand fisted into Geralt’s hair and he pulled him into a kiss.

“Come on, fuck me,” he requested. “It’s not really different from a woman at this point. And don’t worry, I won’t break,” he reassured. Geralt leaned in, searching for Jaskier’s lips and started to thrust into him. He was right, it was not too different. It was tighter and it did feel so much better but that was probably because it was Jaskier who was lying under him. The bard clung to him, whispering his name again and again and Geralt was overwhelmed by all these emotions. He wasn’t able to hold out for long. But shortly before he came, the scent of Jaskier’s arousal spiked and he felt something wet on his belly. This was the last thing to tip him over the edge. He kept fucking them both through their orgasms, before he collapsed on top of the bard. Jaskier kept his arms and legs wrapped around him, not wanting to let him go.

“So, this is really good?” Geralt asked. Jaskier laughed a bit.

“Yes, I told you, I love it. I love fucking someone and I love getting fucked,” he assured Geralt and stroked his hair.

“Hmm.”

“What is going on in that brooding head of yours again?” Jaskier asked.

“I think I would like to try it… at some point,” he said. Jaskier pulled Geralt’s head back a little so he could look at him.

“You want me to fuck you?” He sounded surprised but also delighted.

“Maybe?”

“Well if you want to, I would be delighted, but only if you are sure,” he said. “But come on, we should get cleaned up, before the whole mess gets sticky.” Geralt pushed himself up and looked at Jaskier who looked beautifully fucked. His cum spread over his belly and chest. Geralt liked his lips as the scent reached his nose.

“Can I… can I lick it off again?” he asked hesitantly.

“You are really into it?” Jaskier asserted surprised.

“It tastes like you and sex,” Geralt rumbled.

“Oh hell, keep talking like that and I will get hard again. Please do.” Geralt smiled. He was so lucky to have the bard. There was so much he had been missing out on and Jaskier was so patient with him.


	3. Chapter 3

Geralt had been thinking a bit over the last days. His worries about disappointing Jaskier had not come true, the bard seemed to be excited to introduce him to new things, even though Geralt was probably not too good at it. He remembered how Jaskier had seemed to enjoy to suck his dick and it made him curious. On one hand he wanted to try it, on the other hand he didn’t feel confident. Jaskier had been so good at it. He would never be able to measure up. But he really wanted to make him feel good.

Jaskier was sitting in his lap, while Geralt leaned against the headboard of the bed. He had one hand in the bard’s hair and the other on his hip.

They were both naked, chests pressed together, feeling hot.

“I’d like to try something, but I don’t know if I’m good at it…” Geralt started off, burying his face in the crook of Jaskier’s neck. Jaskier played with a strand of his hair.

“Don’t worry about being good at it, darling. What is it, you want to try?”

“Uhm… I want to try sucking your cock,” he said much quicker then intended. Jaskier let go of him with a big smile.

“Hell yes,” he said enthusiastically. He looked at Geralt who was worrying his lower lip.

“Oh no, please don’t worry, I’m not expecting you to be a pro. It will be fine and if you realize, you don’t like it, you can stop immediately. In fact, if you realize, you don’t like it, I want you to stop immediately,” the bard explained.

Geralt held Jaskier by the shoulders and laid him back into the mattress. Jaskier took hold of him and pulled Geralt down with him, into a kiss. He was now lying between Jaskier’s legs, he felt the bard’s hardness press against his own and moaned into Jaskier’s mouth. His hands moved over the bard’s body as his lips brushed over the jaw and down to his neck, gently sucking at the skin. Jaskier thought about asking him to bite, but he decided that would be a request for another time. They should probably discuss stuff like that beforehand.

For now, he felt Geralt’s mouth kiss further down his body, his hands where placed on his thighs. As he reached Jaskier’s crotch he halted for a moment. He didn’t feel as confident as he did a couple of minutes before. He couldn’t even say, why, it felt suddenly more real, with Jaskier’s dick right in front of him. He had jerked him off a couple off times now and had grown more comfortable by now, but he was still unsure. He felt Jaskier’s fingers brush over his cheek.

“Don’t worry, love. Only do what you feel comfortable with. If you change your mind, it’s fine,” Jaskier said with a loving smile. He hadn’t changed his mind and now with Jaskier’s smile he felt more encouraged. He wrapped his hand about the cock in front of him. He opened his mouth and closed it over the tip, giving it an experimental lick.

“Holy fucking shit, Geralt,” Jaskier moaned and laid his back, eyes closed.

It tasted good. Like Jaskier, just somehow stronger. Geralt could probably get used to this. He sank down a little more but realized he couldn’t go far down before he felt the gag reflex kicking in. Jaskier didn’t seem to mind, his hands brushed through Geralt’s hair and he was moaning at every movement of Geralt’s mouth. Some spit was escaping his lips but there was nothing he could do about this now. He closed his eyes, starting to suck. The smell of arousal was so strong where he was, it washed over his head and he couldn’t think about anything else than Jaskier and the way his cock had felt in his mouth. He wasn’t really sure, what he was doing and he was sure, Jaskier had done it differently, but the bard didn’t seem to mind.

Jaskier wasn’t as big as him, but he still started to feel a strain in his jaw from keeping it open for a while. He pulled back a little and moved his jaw around. Immediately Jaskier’s hand was on his cheek again.

“Jaw’s hurting?” he asked. Geralt nodded. “That happens, especially with few experience. Just stop for now.” He pulled Geralt back up and a wrapped his arms and legs around the Witcher. Geralt looked into the clear blue eyes under him and still couldn’t believe, the bard wanted him.

“You liked my tongue, right, when I sucked you off?” Jaskier suddenly asked with a grin.

“Yeah?” Geralt was not sure where this was going.

“I would like to try something,” he said without specifying. Geralt had no idea what this could be but he trusted the bard and he had shown him that they could stop whenever he wanted so he nodded.

“Can you lie down on your stomach for me?” Jaskier asked. Geralt pushed himself up from above the bard and lied down on the mattress. His cock was pressed between his abdomen and the mattress. He felt Jaskier getting up and settling between his legs, pushing them apart. He felt hot breath on his butt and then a soft and wet tongue, licking a long stripe from his balls to his hole. It felt overwhelming and he wanted more. And he got more, Jaskier didn’t stop at this, he was licking over his hole, pressing against the muscle a little.

“Oh fuck, Jaskier,” Geralt moaned.

“Do you want me to keep going?” Jaskier asked and only the short moment, where Jaskier’s tongue vanished made him whimper.

“Gods yes please,” Geralt begged. Immediately the tongue was back, teasing him and Geralt wanted to reach behind him to press Jaskier’s face closer. But he figured, pressing your partner against your ass might be considered rude so he just fisted into the sheets. He couldn’t stop himself from pushing his butt back. Jaskier didn’t seem to mind, he just pressed his face more against him. And then the tongue breached the muscle and he felt it inside of himself. His head was spinning. He could have never imagined that it would feel so good.

“Jaskier… please… I need…” Geralt didn’t really know what he wanted to say. Jaskier pulled back and left him feeling cold and empty.

“What is it, you need, Darling?” he asked, brushing his hands over Geralt’s back. And suddenly Geralt knew, what he wanted. He wanted Jaskier close, as close as possible, he wanted to feel him inside of himself.

“Fuck me, please,” he said.

“Really? Are you sure?” Jaskier asked.

“Yes!” Geralt bit out between his teeth.

“Ok, just let me get the oil,” he said and got up. Geralt put his head back down to the bed and waited for Jaskier to come back.

“Turn around, Geralt, I want to look at you,” Jaskier asked him after he had settled on the bed again. He did and saw Jaskier kneel between his legs, looking at him with dark eyes. He took Geralt’s legs and pushed them apart a little. Then he grabbed a pillow.

“Push up your butt,” he requested. Geralt did and the pillow was placed underneath.

“It’s more comfortable like this,” the bard explained. He slicked up his fingers with oil.

“You tell me if it hurts. Because it’s not supposed to hurt and if it does, we either need more oil or to stop,” Jaskier explained. One hand was lying reassuring on Geralt’s thigh, the other found its way between his cheeks. He didn’t push in right away, like Geralt had expected, because when he had shown it on himself a couple of days ago, when Geralt had fucked Jaskier, that’s how Jaskier had done it. He teased his hole, pressed against the muscle, massaging and only as Geralt relaxed he realized how tense he had been. The finger pushed in and it was a really unfamiliar sensation. Not bad just new. His breathing got faster as the finger moved in him. And suddenly Jaskier brushed against a spot inside of him that made him see stars. He wasn’t able to form any comprehend thoughts anymore. His body arched he bucked up and then pressed against the finger. Like through water he could hear Jaskier asking if he was alright.

“Yes… yes… more,” was all he managed to say. And Jaskier complied. He felt the muscle stretch a little more as a second finger slid in. He needed Jaskier close right now and without thinking he pulled the bard down and kissed him. The fingers slipped out a little as he did. He didn’t care to much, he just wanted to feel him close.

“Do you want me to stop?” Jaskier asked.

“NO!”

“Well then you need to let me go because I can’t’ really reach there like this,” he explained and wiggled his fingers a little. Only the tips where in Geralt anymore. He let go of him and Jaskier sat up, the fingers slid deeper, pressing against this spot and Geralt lost the ability to think. In a haze he felt another finger added. He was able to realize as Jaskier asked him if he’s ready and him saying he was. And then the fingers vanished, got replaced with something much hotter and a little bigger. Jaskier slowly pressed in and stayed in place for a moment, to give Geralt time to get used to the sensation. And then Jaskier was over him, he wrapped his arms and legs around the bard without thinking about it. He felt Jaskier inside of him and on top of him. Could smell him his arousal and his love it was simply to much. To many new sensations to many emotions, he always denied having. Jaskier started to move slowly in him. Geralt pushed a hand into Jaskier’s hair, combed his fingers through the soft strands.

He wasn’t able to control himself and a tear was running down his face. He distantly remembered someone saying, Witchers couldn’t cry, this had obviously been a lie. Jaskier saw it and stilled his movements immediately.

“Geralt? You’re crying… did I… did I hurt you?” he asked scared and attempted to pull out but was held back by Geralt’s legs wrapped around his waist.

“No… not hurt… don’t stop,” Geralt panted and pushed back against Jaskier. Jaskier took his face between his hands and started to move again, as slow as before. Geralt could not recall when he had been treated this gently before in his life. He grabbed Jaskier’s hair and pulled his head down next to his. He couldn’t stand the concerned look right now. Jaskier didn’t seem to mind, he nuzzled against Geralt’s neck and licked the skin. Jaskier’s thrusts got more and more irregular and his fingertips dug into Geralt’s shoulder, he was clearly nearing his orgasm. With a loud moan he came, Geralt felt the hot fluid inside of him, felt how it leaked out again. He didn’t let go of Jaskier who had now stilled on top of him.

“You didn’t come,” Jaskier said and tried to pull back. He was right, he hadn’t but he wanted to enjoy the feeling of Jaskier in him for a bit more, so he held Jaskier in place.

“Alright, I stay for a bit more, but let me jerk you off,” Jaskier said with a chuckle. Geralt relaxed his arms and allowed Jaskier to push himself up a little so he could reach between them and wrapped his hand around Geralt. Geralt still had his legs around Jaskier’s hips, holding him close.

He immediately knew it wouldn’t take him long to come. After only a few strokes his spent spilled over his stomach and he lied back on the mattress, breathing heavily. He felt tired and only realized on the side how Jaskier pulled out.

“Come on let’s get you cleaned up,” Jaskier said and sat up. Geralt didn’t feel like moving and only grunted in response.

“Of course, lazy Witcher,” Jaskier scowled amused and left the bed. Only to come back with a wet washcloth in his hand which he used to clean up Geralt. A small sigh came over his lips as Jaskier cleaned up what was leaking out of him between his legs. His cock gave a little twitch but wasn’t ready for anything else yet. Which was totally fine since Geralt really just wanted to take a nap. And as Jaskier lied down on his chest a moment later he felt himself drift off quickly. That was something he would like to do more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a lot for reading.  
> I would be super happy about comments.  
> You can follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/LupisLiontooth) and [Tumblr](https://dat-carovieh.tumblr.com/) for Witcher Shenanigans and Fic updates.


End file.
